


Sunlight

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Afternoon, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: The sun sets, leaving behind the last rays of heat.
Series: Haiku [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 3





	Sunlight

Night good afternoon  
A late, intense sun wallows  
enjoying the heat


End file.
